


Release

by rilarilarin



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Realization of Feelings, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilarilarin/pseuds/rilarilarin
Summary: Bonus chapter/"deleted scene" for Blossom.After seeing Tora half-naked for the first time, Saga has certain realizations, and takes care of them in the shower.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here we have the bonus chapter, thank you so much for being patient! I hope this satisfies you guys, haha!
> 
> I've gotten so much positivity and love for Blossom, thank you so much! I am honestly so, so grateful for everyone's support... and i hope you guys enjoy this smutty little deleted scene bonus~ Maybe I'll revisit the universe a little bit sometime in the future with smut or whatever, haha! But for now, Blossom is well and truly over. It's been a wild ride. Thank you so much, everybody.

While Saga is putting away his things and gathering his clothes, he is desperately hoping that his actions aren’t too frantic or out of place. God, he hopes that he’s acting normal, even though he feels anything but. Tora, thankfully, seems sleepy and none too alert, barely looking at him while he gets ready for bed.

Saga tries, as casually as he can, to cover his crotch with his clothes. When he does make it to the bathroom, thankfully unseen by anyone else, he doesn’t think he has ever felt more relieved to be inside.

Dear God, how has he never realised how _hot_ Tora is?

Something about seeing a nearly naked Tora, in nothing more than his boxer shorts, does something quite inexplicable to him. Saga is good at drawing the line between his friends and lovers. He can acknowledge that Tora is a very attractive guy, but he has never seen him as a potential boyfriend.

Or, well, has he?

Even before asking Tora to pretend to be his boyfriend (a favour that, Saga thinks, he can’t ever entirely repay), he cannot deny that he has thought of asking Tora out before, fantasizing about dating him instead. Tora is one of his closest friends after all. He’s always been there with a kind word for him, a pillar of strength and support, someone he talks to easily and naturally. One could say he shares a similar bond with, say, Nao, but – it’s different, what they have.

Saga has never acted on these thoughts, suppressing them deep in a corner of his mind that he has tried his damnedest to make sure will never see the light of day. Tora’s trust and friendship is too important, too precious to him to risk losing.

He’s afraid now, should they cross the line.

And _yet_ his body is betraying him, desire burning in his blood. He barely remembers the last time he felt so fucking aroused. His cock is painfully hard, almost like he’s a teenager only beginning to understand his own body, once again.

The thing is, Saga adores sex, and has always casual and open enough about it. Despite that, he hasn’t had sex with anyone since his last breakup – there’s schoolwork to do, and he hasn’t been able to bring himself to even casually sleep with anyone. He craves a lot more than a simple night’s fling, yet the memory of being cheated on (again) terrifies him, secretly. He’s been suppressing any sexual desire, fearful to face it – and now he finds he can’t stop It from rearing its head, so to speak.

It doesn’t help that, if he must be completely honest with himself, Tora is very much Saga’s type. He’s tall, dark, and handsome, with the added bonus of piercingly beautiful hazel eyes, and simply being _bigger_ than Saga. Saga isn’t exactly tiny, but for all his height, he’s barely able to put on even a hint of weight. Tora, on the other hand, has a sense of weight and strength about him, making Saga feel _safe_ , and pinging just about all his kinks.

Not to mention those tattoos, on Tora’s pale skin. Most are stark lines of black, colours spare and vivid. There’s something thrilling about said tattoos, and Saga wants little more than to lick and caress those inked lines, tracing each and every one, from the top of his chest all the way down to his hips, and – oh.

Dear God, Tora is, very obviously, _very_ well endowed beneath those boxers.

It’s a good thing he wore them. It’s not that Saga’s a prude by any means – he’s certainly seen (and more than seen) his fair share of dicks. But if Tora had just gone naked… Saga would probably be even more embarrassed. At least he managed to preserve his dignity while escaping to the bathroom.

Saga can’t resist letting out a gasp of relief as he hurriedly strips off completely, leaning against the wall and shutting his eyes. Biting back a moan of pleasure, Saga reaches down to wrap his fingers around his cock.

Tora, he has learnt, has larger hands and thicker fingers than he does. He imagines that it is Tora’s hand on his cock instead, pumping him slowly and teasingly.

It’s all too easy, too, for Saga to imagine that Tora is pinning him against the wall, his large frame completely covering Saga’s smaller, skinnier body. He thinks about Tora’s voice, roughened with lust, rasping filthy words into Saga’s ear from behind.

It’s all Saga can do _not_ to moan out loud.

The fantasy warps, as Saga can’t help himself thinking about Tora’s cock. He easily imagines the hot, thick length curved against his ass, blunt head nudging against his entrance, while he is left whimpering under Tora. In reality, Saga’s hands only work faster against his cock, as he bites his lip hard to stop any sounds escaping his mouth.

What _would_ it be like to have Tora fucking him? To have him thrusting in and out of him, to feel that cock deep inside him, surely stretching him tight… Saga is close, so close now, with only a little more to go… He imagines, suddenly, Tora’s hair curled tight in his hair, with his lips pressed hard against his own, in a kiss seemingly intent on devouring Saga.

It’s with that that Saga comes, months of nameless desire finally finding a release. Saga lets out only a strangled whisper that may or may not have been Tora’s name, though he shivers hard, panting against the wall. His fist and the wall is streaked with his semen, and he tries very hard not to think about having _more_.

Saga hurries to shower properly, letting the water wash away all traces of what he did, making certain the water’s cold enough for him not to focus on anything else but that. It’s bad enough that he’s sneakily jerking off in the bathroom like a teenager. It’s worse that he’s doing it thinking about one of his closest friends, having such a vivid, detailed fantasy.

The very worst part is how the knot of desire in Saga’s belly doesn’t _quite_ loosen. Saga certainly feels more relaxed after a fashion, but his yearning hasn’t gone away. If anything, it’s gotten stronger.

He wants Tora more than anything or anyone else.

It dawns on him, belatedly, that really, he doesn’t just want sex. That, or he’s only just acknowledged it to himself, despite knowing it all along. It’s pathetic.

Saga wants _Tora_. All of him. All of this.

Saga tells himself, again, that they are only pretending to be lovers. Saga must remind himself that what they are doing is not real, and is only an act, made to keep his family happy, to stop them worrying about him and his future. He’s got to stop thinking about Tora in any more than a platonic way.

Somehow, he knows it’s not going to be so easy.

Saga can only hope that he’ll manage to survive the next two weeks.


End file.
